


О политических стилях

by Jewellery



Category: Historical RPF, Викторианская эпоха - Fandom, Исторические личности, История - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Бенджамину Дизраэли политическая карьера не мешала продолжать писать романы и играть роль известного в обществе остроумца. Уильям Гладстон в свободные от политической работы часы искал на ночных улицах Лондона проституток, нуждающихся в помощи, а выехав за город, отдыхал, занимаясь рубкой деревьев. Эти два совершенно разных человека несколько раз сменяли друг друга на посту премьер-министра. Почти противоположности, оба они вошли в историю и оставили в ней свой след.





	О политических стилях

**Author's Note:**

> Хобби Гладстона хорошо задокументировано, но об особенностях досуга Дизраэли и его многолетнего друга Ротшильда никаких подробностей не известно. Так что автор предлагает относиться к его версии, как к иронической иллюстрации политического стиля.

— Да, мой дорогой Лайонел, для успеха политику необходимы самые разнообразные способности и таланты. Гибкость и умение идти на компромисс я бы назвал наиболее важными! — Бенджамин Дизраэли, без сомнения, являвшийся блестящим политиком, наделенным самыми многочисленными и разнообразными талантами, гибко потянулся и опустился на ковер у ног своего друга, положив на его чуть разведенные колени свои изящные кисти.  
— Ведь что есть умение управлять страной? — продолжил он. — Разве не способность понять, чего хотят широкие группы населения? А после, воздействуя на наиболее чувствительные нервы, искусно вызвать такую реакцию общественности, которая нужна правителю? — тонкие пальцы прошлись по внутренней стороне бедер Лайонела и совершенно безошибочно нащупали под брюками орган, наиболее богатый чувствительными нервами. Лайонел втянул сквозь зубы воздух, жадно разглядывая Бенджамина.  
  
Черные кудри того были уже слегка подернуты сединой, но черты лица оставались столь же точеными, глаза — по-прежнему большими, темными и блестящими, а талия — почти такой же тонкой, как и много лет назад, когда юный мистер Дизраэли, начинающий романист, приобрел славу известного щеголя и красавца. Это уже потом он решил заняться политикой, в которой ему немало помогло умение ловко обращаться со словами.  
  
— Конечно же, не обойтись без решительности, с которой следует вскрывать накопившиеся проблемы, — продолжил Бенджамин, ответив на любующийся взгляд Лайонела довольной улыбкой и принявшись расстегивать на нем брюки. — Проблемы следует изучать самым внимательным образом.  
Лайонел приподнялся над креслом, давая ему стянуть брюки и белье ниже, и расставил колени еще шире. Бенджамин провел ладонью по его высвобожденному члену, нежно пощипал головку и чуть заметный шрам от обрезания: одним словом, внимательно изучил.  
  
— Хотя, конечно, для опытного политика никакая проблема не может оказаться неожиданной, и он быстро поймет, как с ней следует обращаться, — заметил Бенджамин, охватив член Лайонела пальцами и начиная ласкать его, сжимая то сильнее, то слабее. — Нельзя, разумеется, забывать об еще одном необходимом для политика качестве: о хорошо подвешенном языке! Весь мой опыт говорит о том, что работать языком успешный политик просто обязан!  
  
Лайонел затаил дыхание, следя за тем, как Бенджамин наклоняется к его паху все ближе. А затем вздохнул слишком глубоко и шумно, когда тот высунул свой ловкий острый язык и принялся облизывать его член, кружа горячим мокрым кончиком по головке и рисуя влажные узоры на стволе.  
— И уметь сосать тоже… — несколько сбивчиво напомнил Лайонел севшим голосом.  
— О да! — согласился Бенджамин, прекращая свои изысканные ласки, но оставаясь так близко, что Лайонел, с трудом подавляя дрожь, чувствовал возбужденным членом каждый его выдох. — Надо, правда, признать, что у всех политиков стили разные... Но все же, на мой взгляд, успешный политик просто обязан точно знать, где нужно сосать. А также кого держать за яйца, — он охватил ладонью тяжелую мошонку Лайонела, мягко, но чувствительно сжал ее и наконец-то взял его член в рот — в горячий, тесный, влажный рот, с ловким языком и плотно сжатыми умелыми губами.  
  
Лайонел, барон Ротшильд, глава знаменитого банковского дома и первый иудей, ставший членом парламента Великобритании, откинул голову на спинку кресла, невольно подаваясь бедрами вперед.  
— О, ты точно станешь… Премьер-министром… Великим!  
— Угу, — согласился Бенджамин, заставив Лайонела беззвучно застонать от восхитительной вибрации. А потом пощекотал его под яйцами, улыбнулся, не выпуская член изо рта, и продолжил сосать.  
  
— Рубка деревьев похожа на политику, — заметил, поигрывая топором, Уильям Гладстон, видный член парламента и многообещающий политик.  
Спенсер, племянник мистера Гладстона, выполняющий роль его личного секретаря, оглядел небольшую рощу, в которой его дядюшка присмотрел для вырубки дуплистый дуб, и вопросительно поднял брови.  
— В самом деле?  
— Конечно, мой дорогой Спенсер. Я смотрю на эту рощу и выбираю дерево, которое нужно срубить. Изучаю, с какой стороны лучше начать, чтобы, падая, оно в наименьшей степени повредило прочую растительность. Потом наношу ряд сильных и точных ударов. И здесь нельзя ошибиться, выбирая в каком направлении и с каким усилием стоит их наносить, а также определяя, когда пора остановиться. После я зову на помощь соратников, — мистер Гладстон указал рукой на племянника, — мы вместе беремся за пилу и допиливаем то, что было начато грубым топором. Дерево падает. Теперь древесину можно использовать на различные нужды. И я к этому времени уже точно знаю, какие именно саженцы и где посажу, чтобы восполнить лесу эту потерю.  
— Да, именно таково ваше обыкновение, дядюшка, — согласился Спенсер слегка недоуменным тоном.  
— Примерно так же я работаю над проектами реформ, — мистер Гладстон улыбнулся своей скупой сдержанной улыбкой, окинул выбранное дерево внимательным взглядом и, сосредоточенно размахнувшись топором, нанес первый удар. Потом еще один и еще. Он работал молча, плотно сжав губы. В стволе углублялась щель, куски древесины и коры летели во все стороны.  
  
— Ай! — невольно вскрикнул Спенсер, когда одна из щепок попала ему в лоб.  
Мистер Гладстон обернулся, убедился, что никакого ощутимого урона племянник не понес, и добавил:  
— Да, именно, в политике все точно так же: лес рубят — щепки летят. И все же бояться реформ недопустимо.  
— Я думаю, дядюшка, что из вас получится великий премьер-министр, — совершенно искренне заметил Спенсер, отходя на пару шагов подальше.  
— Хм, — буркнул мистер Гладстон и, смерив дерево еще одним пристальным взглядом, продолжил рубить.


End file.
